


A Night Out

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re out for a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Joss Whedon owns all  
> Author’s Note -- Written for fandom_stocking This is an AR where _After the Fall_ had a happier ending than detailed in the comic books.

XXXX

Faith ducked under the incoming fist, taking a step back on the dance floor. She nearly fell over a young woman in a dress that was big enough to cover her tits or her ass but not really both. And Faith used to think she, B. and Cordelia had dressed slutty. At least her own as wasn’t hanging out, but her black pants looked painted on. Wes liked them that way.

Before Faith could come up with the stake she had hidden down her shirt, the vampire dusted. Wes grinned at her through the cloud of former vampire.

“Sense anymore?” he asked over the throbbing techno music.

Faith shook her head, dusting off her shirt. “No, I don’t.” She looked around. Her ‘Spidey sense’ was better than Buffy’s, but she still wasn’t that good at it. Faith wondered if any Slayer was really as good as the Watcher’s claimed they could be. No one around them on the dance floor even seemed to have noticed the altercation.

“Want to stay?” Wes asked dubiously.

Faith shook her head. The club hadn’t been as fun as she thought it would be. Fighting the vampire had been the highlight. “I’m over the club scene right now.”

“There’s an English pub a few blocks from here. We can get a couple pints and you can beat the pants off me at darts.”

Faith smiled. “We’ll save the pants off stuff for later.” She led the way out of the club, then let him show her the way to the Bull and Whistle.

“Sorry it’s been a bad night,” Wes said as they walked.

“Not so bad.” Faith slipped an arm around his waist. “Besides, a bad night out and fighting is better than a slow night in.”

Wes smirked. He got it. He got _her_ and what more could Faith ask for?


End file.
